


Deep into You

by silvermoonwulf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Drug Raid, Fluff and Smut, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, Oikawa cop, Smut, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima mafia boss, cop, mafia, mafia x cop, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf
Summary: Yakuza boss gets his car pulled over by the cops. And it's not the first time this has happened. Neither will it be the last.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Deep into You

“Oh come on, not again!” someone grumbled from the backseat of the car that had been just pulled over by cops.

“Keep your voice down, Satori.” Another voice came from the passenger’s seat. It was Eita Semi, Satori Tendou’s immediate boss and the right hand man of the person that entire of Japan feared- Wakatoshi Ushijima- the current boss of Yakuza.

“How many times has this been this year?” Tendou asked, frustrated. “Six?”

Semi didn’t pay any attention. Instead, he pulled his phone out and dialed his boss.

“Sir” Semi began. “I believe we have another raid.”

There was no response from the other end but it was not like Semi didn’t know what Ushijima meant. “Everyone out of the car” Semi directed into the com his men used and within the next few seconds, all the cars emptied of the passengers. Including Wakatoshi who was two cars behind Semi's.

“What do we have here?” a smug voice reached them as the officer and his partner got off their cop cars.

“Officer Oikawa” Semi said nodding at him and then at his partner just behind him. “Officer Iwaizumi. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“We got a tip” Tooru Oikawa said. “That you’re moving cargo! So we thought we’d check.”

“Fucking hell” Tendou whispered, but it was loud enough for the officers to hear. “Who the fuck keeps tipping us off?”

“Mind if we check?” Hajime Iwaizumi stepped up and faced Eita.

Semi smiled. “Usually that would require a warrant, but my boss is known to be generous and in compliance with the cops, so please, be my guest”

“Eita” Tendou interrupted. He didn’t understand why Semi was taking this so casually. With three cars in front and four behind, they had a truck in between which was filled with tonnes of gambling money they were transferring from their underground gambling rink to the vault at Ushijima’s house. And it still didn’t sit well with Tendou that for the 6th time in eight months, someone had tipped them off. What frustrated him even further was that he still hadn’t been able to figure out who it was.

“You know the orders, Satori” Semi said and Tendou knew he had to do his duties first.

“I’ll check these guys, you check the truck” Iwaizumi suggested and Oikawa nodded.

“Right this way, Officer Iwaizumi” Tendou said, despite his reluctance and Iwaizumi followed him to where all of Ushijima’s men were lined up.

Oikawa walked to the back of the truck and banged his baton on the doors behind the cars. One of the men from the lineup rushed to him and opened the doors.

“Well, well, well…” Oikawa began. “If this isn’t all the illegal money your boss has made” he tipped his head behind. “Hajime, come, look at this”

Iwaizumi put the checking of the men on hold and walked over to where Oikawa was. “Fuck!” he exclaimed. “That’s got to be over a billion yen”

Oikawa tilted his head towards his partner. “I think it’s a front” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“They wouldn’t be transferring so much money openly if they didn’t want us to be distracted by it.” Oikawa offered. “We need to check the cars and their trunks.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “You go deal with the men, I’ll check the cars” he said and walked back out. “Semi, tell your men to lay down their weapons on the ground and ask your drivers to open the trunks of the cars” he said and pulled his com out to inform the department to send over backup.

When these words were out, finally something shifted in the atmosphere.

“Why is that necessary?” came a heavy, settled voice and all eyes turned towards Ushijima, who had spoken just now.

“It is necessary because we say this is necessary. You can either comply here or we can go down to the police department and book you officially” Oikawa threatened.

In return, Ushijima smiled. “Well then, be my guest” he said and Oikawa was about to turn around when Ushijima stopped him. “But may I request a word in private with you?”

“Not again” Iwaizumi sighed. Every time they had raided Ushijima and his men, Ushijima had always insisted on having a private word with Oikawa. Not that it made any difference.

“Fine” Oikawa said. “Follow me”

With this, Iwaizumi got back to his work and Ushijima followed Oikawa a little further from where everyone was standing, along the dark alleys of an unoccupied streets where there wasn’t even enough light to make things out.

Semi followed right after because it was his duty to shadow his boss.

Oikawa and Ushijima went into the alley while Semi positioned himself at the curb right in front, so that he could not be in direct view of either of those two people but also could stop anyone who wanted to walk in.

Just as Oikawa had reached the narrow lane inside the alley, he stopped. “Turn around” he ordered.

“Are you going to body search me now?”

“Damn right I am” Oikawa said. “Don’t want any surprises from you and your guys”

Ushijima sighed and turned, his hands over his head and palms against the wall.

Oikawa squatted, his hands trailing along Ushijima’s ankles, his calves, his knees, the insides of his thighs and…

“That’s enough” Ushijima grunted and turned to look at Oikawa.

“You’re already hard” Oikawa said, a weird flush rising up his cheeks that Ushijima could make out even under the moonlight.

“That’s coz you’re hard to resist” he said and with that, grabbed Oikawa by the collar before pressing him between himself and the wall.

A gasp escaped Oikawa. He had not expected Ushijima to be so rough right from the start.

“Another minute and I would have gone crazy” Ushijima said and before Oikawa could react, he pressed his lips against Oikawa’s, taking him all in.

Oikawa parted his lips immediately, letting Ushijima in and destroy him utterly because who was he kidding? He had no self-control when it came to Ushijima.

“How long do we have?” Ushijima asked, pulling away from kiss that Oikawa involuntarily reached out to start again.

“Umm” Oikawa said, composing himself a little, “Fifteen minutes?”

“That’s it?”

“The other cops will be here in that time, I am sorry”

Ushijima smiled. “I guess I’ll have to be quick this time”

With that, he pressed himself against Oikawa again, his hands in Oikawa’s hair, pulling him closer, like that was even possible.

A moan escaped Oikawa when Ushijima tilted his head and found Oikawa’s neck.

It seemed like Ushijima was someone else right then. Usually, his touches were soft and unhurried but right now, he seemed like a beast who was ready to devour Oikawa whole. He wondered if it was because of the time restraint they had or was it because it had been over a month and a half since they were last like this- since the last raid. Whatever it was, Oikawa didn’t complain because he was loving this new side of Ushijima. Perhaps Oikawa would tell him that there was a time restraint again in the future, even if there was not.

Ushijima’s hand found the buttons of Oikawa’s shirt and he unbuttoned them one by one. Sliding his hands under Oikawa’s thighs, Ushijima pulled him up and pressed him harder against the wall as Oikawa wrapped his legs against Ushijima’s waist.

This was definitely much, much better than anything they had done in the past. It was not like Oikawa had much experience with Ushijima, but something told him that he would like to find out just how desperate Ushijima could get for Oikawa.

“Oh fuck” Oikawa said, trying to suppress his reactions as Ushijima’s lips found Oikawa’s nipples. Placing Oikawa’s erect nipple between his teeth, Ushijima pressed down slowly, trying to use as little force as possible. Anything more and it would hurt Oikawa.

When this had started, eight months ago, when Ushijima had asked to talk to him alone during the first raid, Oikawa had expected bribery, or even Ushijima to beg him to let him and his men go. But none of that had happened. Instead, Ushijima had gracefully let Oikawa do his duty and confiscate all the things he was transporting, and allowed him to arrest him and his men.

Oikawa would have done that anyway, but the fact that Ushijima had offered himself up voluntarily, was something Oikawa couldn’t get out of his head.

The second time they met, the same protocol followed. But this time, along with letting Oikawa do his duty, Ushijima had also placed his hand under Oikawa’s chin and kissed the fuck out of him.

The third time, he had blown Oikawa out at an alley much like this.

Sex began the fourth time they had raided Ushijima and his supplies.

Oikawa didn’t know if people could become addictions until he met Ushijima. Every kiss, every touch that he left on Oikawa, made him want to crave for more.

“Hurry up” Oikawa whispered, only then realizing that he too, was as much desperate for Ushijima as Ushijima was for him.

Letting his hands go, Ushijima let Oikawa stand back on the ground. “Turn around” he said and Oikawa didn’t have to be told twice.

Undoing his pants immediately, Oikawa turned around as he let his trousers fall just over his knees. Ushijima, following Oikawa, undid his own pants until his erection sprung free.

Squatting down, Ushijima took Oikawa’s erection with one hand and his own with the other.

“Toshi…” Oikawa’s words escaped in shock as he felt Ushijima’s lips dangerously close to his hole. And then, Ushijima's tongue was inside him.

Oikawa’s insides melted at how warm he felt when Ushijima’s tongue played tricks he didn’t even know existed. How had he never felt this good before? How had no one else made him feel this good before?

Oikawa’s hand reached behind him until he found Ushijima’s hair and he sunk his fingers deeps into his mane.

“You like that?” Ushijima asked, pulling himself back.

“Fucking hell Toshi, don’t stop”

Ushijima smiled but followed the command immediately. He pushed his tongue inside of Oikawa again and again, until all he could hear was his heavy breathing.

“I am going to come” Oikawa suddenly said and Ushijima retracted.

“What the hell?” Oikawa complained. “I was about to come”

“Not so soon” Ushijima said and placing himself against Oikawa, Ushijima reached into the pocket of his pants.

“You brought lube?” Oikawa asked, a little surprised.

“Of course” Ushijima said. “You asked me to”

Oikawa couldn’t believe this. This man, the man who was feared by almost everyone in the country, had remembered something so trivial because Oikawa had asked him to, especially after the last time that they had sex had turned out too rough on Oikawa.

“Fuck!” Oikawa said and pulled Ushijima in for another steaming kiss.

Their erections rubbed against each other and Oikawa only wished they had more time.

“Fuck me” he said.

Ushijima kissed him again. “Whatever you say”

With that, Oikawa turned around again as Ushijima poured some lube onto his fingers first and eased Oikawa for the final act. Then, rubbing some on his own erection, that was as hard as a rock, Ushijima stacked it against Oikawa.

“Ready?” Ushijima asked.

Oikawa nodded. Now was as good as ever.

Oikawa did not feel the pain as much as he felt the sudden intrusion of pressure. Like something had broken into vacuum.

“Sorry” Ushijima offered immediately. “I just couldn’t control”

Oikawa would have smiled at the words had his body not been overtaken by the sudden pleasure of Ushijima being inside of him.

“I’m going to move” Ushijima said.

“Yes” Oikawa answered. “Yes”

With that, Ushijima began thrusting, slowly, so that Oikawa could get used to it first.

“Does it hurt?”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, keep doing what you’re doing”

Ushijima went closer, until one of his hand was on Oikawa’s erection and the other was on his hips. Stroking gently, Ushijima began moving his hand on Oikawa’s hardness with the same rhythm of him pushing inside.

“Faster, Toshi” Oikawa whispered and Ushijima lost all control. Oikawa calling him Toshi always melted him from the inside but there was a certain authority in his words right now, like he was commanding Ushijima to go faster. And boy would he comply!

Ushijima hated quick hookups and one night stands. He hated being in the alley like this but there was something about Oikawa and the way he reacted to his touches that kept Ushijima coming back. Not like they could go anywhere else either. Ushijima was the leader of the country’s biggest organized crime syndicate and Oikawa was an honest, hardworking cop. They belonged to two different worlds, the amalgamation of which always resulted in disaster.

As much as Ushijima would like to keep Oikawa by his side all the time, go on dates in public and announce to the world that Oikawa was his, it wasn’t practical.

His organization would crumble down when they would find out Ushijima was fraternizing with a cop. Not to mention how all of Oikawa’s work and everything he stood for would be discredited if the word spread out.

So until they had a solution, this was it. This was the only way they could be together. And it didn’t matter, as long as it was just the two of them, Ushijima knew he didn’t need anyone else.

Oikawa’s cries echoed in the alleyway as Ushijima plunged into him, mercilessly. It wasn’t like Oikawa wanted him to go soft.

Knees going week, Oikawa steadied himself against the wall, to find a solid support but Ushijima didn’t let him. Pulling himself out, Ushijima turned Oikawa around and grabbed his meaty thighs, pulling him up to support him.

“I don’t want to fuck you from behind” Ushijima said, “I want to see your face”

A blush rose up Oikawa cheeks when he heard that. He was already as vulnerable as possible and yet Ushijima wanted to drive him further.

Oikawa tangled his legs behind Ushijima.

This time, Ushijima went inside of him slowly, like he was savoring it. And why would he not, they didn’t have much time left.

As slow as the initiation was, his thrusts were quite the opposite. Ushijima slammed himself into Oikawa against the wall with a newfound force.

It was nearly impossible but Oikawa was trying with all his might to not be loud. And with every force Ushijima put inside of him, Oikawa found his resolve breaking.

A thick trail of sweat ran down the side of Ushijima’s face, his eyes, growing wilder with each second.

“Ah… Toshi” Oikawa began, his voice shaking with the intensity of everything he felt. “I am going to come”

“Fuck!” Ushijima said. “Yes… come for me Tooru”

Oikawa buried his face on Ushijima’s shoulder and stifled the cry that erupted as he came between them.

“Tooru…” Ushijima said but before he could say something else, he stiffened and emptied himself inside of Oikawa.

For a few seconds, neither of them had the energy to move.

But time was running out.

Panting heavily, Ushijima let Oikawa go and Oikawa found the solid ground below him.

“That was…” Oikawa began but Ushijima cut him off with a kiss.

“Intense” Ushijima finished Oikawa’s sentence.

“Fuck we need to get back” Oikawa said, suddenly looking at his watch after he’d dressed himself up again.

Ushijima stood there, motionless, watching every move Oikawa made.

“We have to go Toshi”

Ushijima still didn’t move.

So Oikawa walked over and hugged him. “We can’t stay here.”

“I hate this” Ushijima said, “I hate seeing you like this only to not see you again for another month or two. I don’t just want to fuck and leave”

Oikawa breathed the scent of strong musk in. “There is nothing we can do about it now” Oikawa said and pulled himself back before kissing Ushijima again.

“Let’s go” he said and took Ushijima’s hand in his. “We have to get back and bring you and all that drugs and money in”

Ushijima stopped and pulled Oikawa back. “About that” Ushijima began, eyebrows scrunched and mischief on his face. “I don’t remember tipping you about the drugs. I only talked about the money”

This made Oikawa laugh. “Oh baby, you’re so innocent. Did you really think I wouldn’t see through that plan?” Oikawa asked. “All the previous tips you have left me, were much, much smaller. I knew something was wrong the moment you told me what amount you were moving”

Ushijima tried to bite back a smile but failed. “Of all the people in the department, I had to date the smartest one”

Oikawa shrugged. “Sorry you’ll be losing all that money” he teased.

Ushijima pulled Oikawa in for another kiss. “I’ll make more in less than a month. Also if this gets me to spend time with you, I’d give it all up”

“Shut up before I arrest you for being cheesy” Oikawa said.

Just then, Semi’s voice reached them. “Boss, the other cops are about to arrive”

Oikawa looked at Ushijima. “Until the next raid?”

Ushijima nodded and left a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead. “I’ll leave a tip soon”


End file.
